Diamond Shazam
A horrible monstrosity of outfits and brutality, '''Diamond Shazam' is a Hawaiian-born heavyweight trained in ultra-stiff Japanese strong style wrestling. A self-styled genius, he believes that since artists must suffer for their art, art should cause suffering in return." Wrestling career Backstory Born in scenic Waikiki, Brian Kohne spurned the sea and surf in favor of movie houses, moving to Hollywood to study professional cinema using his father's money. However, his unpopular (and frankly abhorrent) views on what constitutes "good cinema" found him ostracised by classmates and led him to experiment with differing media forms; somehow landing him in the West Coast pro-wrestling scene. Already as loud and outlandish as the Hawaiian shirts of his homeland, Brian Kohne quickly gathered the attention of a visiting Japanese promoter eager to add oversized Americans to his fledgling promotion. In something that could best be described as a mash between UWF-style shoot wrestling and HUSTLE-like gimmickry, fighters would hit each other with obscenely stiff blows while dressed up in ridiculous costumes. It was in that environment that Diamond Shazam was born; originally this Hell-spawned wizard who turned children into goats and opponents into so much mush, Brian lasted over three years getting kicked in the head by the more experienced wrestlers. For you see, naive Diamond Shazam learned at his expense that the Japanese were a xenophobic and closed-minded lot; finally figuring out that his employers were interested in him only because his size made him that much more impressive to beat by the smaller native talent. He worked long and hard to earn the title of Baka Gaijin, only to learn that these words don't exactly mean what he thought they meant. After constant brow-beating and servitude, Diamond Shazam broke down hard. A fight backstage with the promoter who hired him ended with criminal charges and an exile from Japan, not to mention a fair bit of bitterness towards pro-wrestling... Two things he appreciated from the experience, however. First being his exposure to the advanced power moves known as "strong style wrestling". After having his theories mocked back in America, it was refreshing having this answer to all those who could never appreciate his genius. Second being the totally sweet threads they gave him. Yes, taste-challenged Diamond Shazam not only kept the name but the whole entire character, relunctantly admitting that the Japanese were the only ones who truly understood modern fashion. Now wiser and with all trace of innocence lost, Diamond Shazam returns to force his ideas upon an American audience, believing that since all performers should suffer for their art, it is only fair that art causes suffering in return. World Wrestling Alliance (WWA) He had one stupid match there. He didn't win, either. Defiance Wrestling To be continued... Appearence Physical description Bloated muscular physique on a light-skinned mixed blood Hawaiian frame. In a sense, he's quite genetically gifted in that he possesses both his father's European facial features and the strong athletic body typical of Islanders; he'd be quite the attractive athlete if he weren't so intent on wearing as much make-up as a mutant Kabuki performer. Despite effete behavior, thick gnarled hands and an obviously reset nose speak of his difficult past. Hair is dyed bright purple and wrapped around short pins shaping it like devil horns. Costume right|thumb|Diamond Shazam Traditional wrestling briefs underneath a turquoise and white striped Japanese hakama reaching down to his ankles, with a large belt featuring a red fanged demon head covering the lower belly. Wears black studded leather bracers, black bicep bands and a dark kukui nut lei necklace. Wrestles bearfoot without the benefit of knee or elbow pads, although he does tape his ankles. Uses indigo facepaint, light pink lipstick and same colored diamond-shaped patterns on his forehead. Nails (hand and feet) are expertly manicured and painted like skittles. In the ring Entrances and theme songs *"Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga Wrestling Background Over the top stiff Japanese strong style Strengths *'STRONG STYLE': Diamond Shazam's natural fighting style emphasises brutally stiff hits with ultimate head-dropping maneuvers. Any clean hit will cause maximum damage. *'Resistance to strikes': Having learned strong style from an unfriendly environment, Diamond Shazam has been desensitized to most physical blows. However this resistance does not apply to slams or submissions *'Total package': While leaning on the heavyweight spectrum of pro-wrestlers, Diamond Shazam possesses the perfect mixture of size, strength and agility to physically dominate the ring. Weaknesses *'Poor grappling': It's been said that Diamond Shazam doesn't know how to wrestle, only how to stiff. Rather than use leverage and technique, Diamond Shazam often resorts to outmuscling opponents while counting on his natural toughness to pull through. *'Excessive showmanship': Few put as much thought and effort on the pagneantry of pro-wrestling as Diamond Shazam. Pinning an opponent isn't as important to him as making a show of their suffering. *'No top rope': As eccentric as the costumes were in Japan, the sport of wrestling itself was treated with the utmost reverence. That meant little jumping off the turnbuckles or slingshoting off the ropes like a bloody gymnast. Wrestling Moveset Finishers *'Diamond Driver' (Inverted suplex to piledriver. Essentially, a reverse Steiner screwdriver suplex) *'Diamond Apocalypse' (Monstrous Lariat. More likely to cause injury than victory) Signature Moves *'Okinawa Stampede' (running wheelbarrow lift into the turnbuckle, into a wheelbarrow suplex) *'Japanese neckbreaker' (triple rolling backdrop driver) *'Face of Destruction' (off the ropes flying headbutt drop) *'Eastern Stretch' (most likely submission) *'Hakama Curtsey' Regular Moves *Knife edge chops *Ax handle smash *Gamengiri (jumping roundhouse to the head) *Snapmare into off the ropes yakusa kick *Running elbow smash *Flying crossbody *Hanging vertical suplex *T-Bone suplex *Double overhook belly-to-belly suplex *WAR Special (Inverted full nelson) *Big knee drop Category:1979 births Category:Characters Category:Characters from Hawaii Category:Wrestlers